Love begins with friendship
by Reincarnation02
Summary: Inuyasha saw a girl crying in the subway station because she got dumped by her boyfriend and he fell in love with her. This is my first Inu fic so please be kind. couples:InuKag MirSan please R
1. Default Chapter

Exclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, blah blah blah.  
  
Story begins now  
  
Chapter 1-The break up and a new friend  
  
"Kagome we have to break up."  
  
"But why Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Because, I just don't want to be with you anymore!" Sesshoumaru shouted at her  
  
"Can't you give me another chance?" Kagome said as she grabbed his arm.  
  
"No, I am sorry Kagome." He said as he removed his arm from her hand then he just walked away and left Kagome there crying be her self.  
  
Suddenly the train came so she got up and went on the train to go to work. When she was walking to the train she dropped her favorite bracelet that Sesshoumaru gave her. But she never noticed. Nobody noticed what just happened except for.. Inuyasha. He walked over and picked up the bracelet 'I have never seen someone so beautiful.' Then he put the bracelet in his pocket and walked away.  
  
The next day he went to the train station again and saw her. He didn't say anything and just followed her. He found out that she works at "star international" a travel agency. He also found out that she's a tour guide there.  
  
When Kagome got there her boss Sango told her that the tour to Harvard was canceled. Because there would only be eight people going on that tour. When Kagome heard this she was not happy about it.  
  
"Sango, you can't cancel the tour how are we gonna explain it to the customers?"  
  
"Kagome, get real, there's only eight people going on this tour, with this little money we won't even have enough money for gas, so we can't even talk about making money for the company, to go on the tour there has to be at least ten people!"  
  
"Yeah... But..."  
  
"No Buts Kagome, it's the rule, you wouldn't want to lose your job because of this do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Inuyasha was out side watching everything when he knew what happened he picked up his cell phone and called his good friend Miroku.  
  
" Miroku, You have to go on this tour to Harvard with me."  
  
"Who are you, a nerd?"  
  
"No! Just come to star international NOW!! No time to explain."  
  
"Fine, But you have to pay for everything, after all you are the rich one."  
  
(Sorry forgot to explain that he's the owner of an big technology company.)  
  
Two minutes later Miroku got there. Inuyasha walked in with Miroku.  
  
" Hi we're here to enter for the tour to Harvard."  
  
" Sorry, that tour was just canceled."  
  
" Sango, if you add those two to the list there would be ten people then we can go on the tour."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They got to Harvard. Everyone went to take pictures and stuff. But Inuyasha went to talk to Kagome.  
  
"Hi! I'm Inuyasha."  
  
"Nice to meet you Inuysha, I'm Kagome."  
  
"I have something that's yours." He said as he took out the bracelet.  
  
"How come you have it?"  
  
"You dropped it at the subway station."  
  
"Oh, thanks." She said as she put a sad look on her face, because the bracelet reminds her of Sesshoumaru.  
  
She turned her head and saw somebody walking over, that person was Sesshoumaru. When Kagome saw him she suddenly got really close to Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed a little and understood what she wanted him to do.  
  
"Hi Kagome" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Hi, let me introduce to you, this is my boyfriend Inuyasha."  
  
When Sesshoumaru heard this he felt really mad inside thinking how can she get a new boyfriend this fast, did he not mean anything to her."  
  
"Oh and this is my girlfriend Kagura."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kagura."  
  
"So bye Kagome."  
  
"Yeah, Bye"  
  
Sesshoumaru walked away with Kagura.  
  
"That's your ex, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Must've been awkward."  
  
"By the way, thanks for pretending to be my boyfriend."  
  
"No problem. By the way, would you ever go out for dinner with me sometimes?"  
  
"I don't think I'm ready, But we can be friends, just for now, until I'm ready to handle another relationship."  
  
"If you ever need help with anything you can find me at IY technology agency, here's my cell number." He wrote it down as handed it to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day when Kagome got to work she saw a batch of roses on her desk it was from Inuyasha. She picked it up and saw an envelope under it. It was the Invitation to Sesshoumaru and Kagura's wedding. Tears gradually fell from her eyes. 'What am I gonna do?" Suddenly She thought of Inuyasha. She rushed to IY technology agency and asked for Inuyasha. They showed her where he is and asked her to wait out side because he was in a meeting. She saw him through the glass doors and realized he was the president of this company. He came out and saw Kagome so he walked to her.  
  
"Hi, what's wrong?"  
  
"Could you pretend to be my boyfriend again, Sesshoumaru and Kagura are getting married."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kagome saw the look on his face said "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."  
  
"No, I'll go with you, Come with me."  
  
"Where are we going, the wedding's not till an hour."  
  
"Yeah, But we have to get ready don't we?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They got to the wedding and at the wedding party Sesshoumaru saw Kagome and walked over.  
  
"Hey you came! You look great in that dress."  
  
"Thanks, He Picked it for me." Then she got closer to Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru put an unpleasant look on his face and walked away to greet other guests again.  
  
"I think it worked!" She said to Inuyasha.  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Thanks again for coming with me."  
  
"No problem."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That's the end of chap1.  
  
What did you think?  
  
Please send me reviews!!!^_^  
  
Love you guys.  
  
P.S. I'll try to be done with chap2 A.S.A.P^_^ 


	2. A Divorce and a New Job

Exclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.  
  
Thanks for all the people who sent reviews. ^_^  
  
Story begins now.  
  
Chapter 2-A Divorce and A new job  
  
It's been a week since Sesshoumaru and Kagura got married and their marriage isn't going too good. Inuyasha and Kagome have become really good friends and Inuyasha is still trying for Kagome to go out with him. Sesshoumaru got fired from his job just today and you can see his not very happy about it. Suddenly he thought of Inuyasha and thought he could get a job there. Surprisingly Inuyasha let him work for his company and gave him a job with a pretty high pay. Inuyasha thought Sesshoumaru was a intelligent person and that he would do some good for the company.  
  
Sesshoumaru got home and told Kagura about his new job.  
  
"Hi honey, I'm home."  
  
"How was your day at work?"  
  
"I got fired."  
  
"What?"  
  
"But don't worry I got a job at IY tech agency. Are you happy?"  
  
"NO! I'm not happy, why would you think I would be happy? Are you insane? For god sakes he's your ex-girlfriends boyfriend, don't you have any self- respect?"  
  
"This isn't about self-respect, this is about having enough money to pay for the rent and having enough money to buy food for you to eat. Get that?"  
  
"You make me feel disgusting!"  
  
When Sesshoumaru heard this he slapped her hard on the face.  
  
"You slapped me! What are you gonna do next? Kill me? Sesshoumaru listen up! We're SO getting a divorce!"  
  
"FINE, like I would fucking care"  
  
"Fine, I'll send the divorce papers to you as soon as possible." Kagura walked out and gave the door a hard slam.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was night-time and Inuyasha and Kagome were walking down the street. Inuyasha told her to wait for him by the light in front of them while he go and get the car. As Kagome was walking she saw a drunk guy walking out of a bar and he was Sesshoumaru. Kagome walked up to him and saw how drunk he is decided to take him home and completely forgot that she was suppose to wait for Inuyasha. She called for a taxi and got in with him. They got to his house and Kagome put him on the couch and out a bucket next to it in case he needed to puke. As she was getting ready to leave she heard a sound.  
  
"Kagome, is that you?"  
  
Kagome turned around.  
  
"Thanks for taking me home."  
  
"No need to say thanks."  
  
"Kagome did you know that I still really love you, would you please get back together with me?" He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, would you please let go of me?"  
  
"NO, NOT UNTILL YOU GIVE ME AN ANSWER!"  
  
"But what about Kagura?"  
  
"We're getting divorced, please Kagome I still really love you."  
  
When Kagome heard that Sesshoumaru and Kagura are getting a divorce she suddenly understood why he was wanting to get back with her.  
  
"No Sesshoumaru there isn't another chance for us would you please let go of me!"  
  
"Please Kagome I love you and I am going to show you how much now" He said as he signed the divorce papers on the table.  
  
When Sesshoumaru was signing the papers Kagome got free from his grasp and took her purse and rushed out the door. She got to the place that Inuyasha told her to be at and saw him there.  
  
"Where were you."  
  
"I ..I was taking Sesshoumaru home, he was drunk."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He and Kagura are getting a divorce."  
  
"WHAT? They've only gotten married for a week!"  
  
"I know but who knows the reason why they are getting divorced." Inuyasha and Kagome got in the car and drove away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was at work and her friends told to stay away from Sango because she thinks that her husband is cheating on her and she thinks she's pregnant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two month later:  
  
Sango found out that what she thought was true and yes her husband was cheating on him and she was pregnant. So she decided to quit her job as associate manager and move in with Kagome and all her friends(author's note: Sango and Kagome have become really good friends over time.)  
  
"Ayame, I want to quit, as you can see I am pregnant and I don't think I can keep on working when the baby comes."  
  
"Yeah, but Sango an associate manager is not easy to replace, so do you have any suggestions?"  
  
"I would suggest Kagome even though she's a new comer she learns fast and she's an intelligent girl."  
  
"Ok, I'll consider it." Sango walked out and told Kagome to come to her office.  
  
"Kagome I have a favor to ask you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"As you can see, I am pregnant and um. can I move in with you, I just want a friend to help me through this."  
  
"Sure Sango of course you can move in with me."  
  
"Thank you so much Kagome."  
  
The next day when Kagome got to work she was called to Ayame's office.  
  
"Kagome, as you know Sango's not working here anymore and she suggested for you to fill in her position. I would want to give you a try too. So are you gonna accept the job?"  
  
"Oh my god, I am gonna be associate manager? Thank you so much miss Ayame!"  
  
Kagome was hyper all day and it drove everyone crazy. I hope she's only gonna be like this for today! Ayame thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kagome got home she was so happy and saw Sango there so she went to talk to her.  
  
"Sango, Thank you for suggesting me for your replacement."  
  
"So Ayame gave you the job."  
  
"Yeah, thank you so much Sango!"  
  
"I should thank you, you have been a great friend to me and thank you for letting me move in with you, it's gonna be so much easier when I have the baby if I have a friend by my side."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been a week since Kagome got her position as associate manager and she doing great at it until one day. Everyone was going home from a long day of work except for Kagome, she still had some work to do. One hour later she was getting ready to go home until her phone rang. She picked it up.  
  
" Hello, who is this?"  
  
"Is this Star International?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"I'm looking for the manager of the company."  
  
"The manager isn't here but I'm the associate manager."  
  
"Well, there was an accident with one of your buses going to Niagra Falls."  
  
"What, an accident?"  
  
"Would you please come to take care of it?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So that's the end of chapter 2  
  
Hope you liked it. Again Please review.  
  
Thank you for the support. 


	3. An accident

Exclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.  
  
Authors note: Thank for all the people who gave me a lot of support and I hope you guys will keep on reading my fic. ^_^  
  
Chapter three was kind of short but I hope you guys will like it.^_______^  
  
Chapter 3 -An accident  
  
Kagome thought she definitely can't handle this on her own so she called Ayame but no one was answering but she still kept on calling and still no one answered. 'What am I gonna do?' Kagome thought maybe she could handle this on her own so she just walked out of the building and called a taxi she told the driver just to drive on the direction to Niagra falls and to stop when she tells him to she was on her way and thought of somebody who could help her - Inuyasha. She picked up her cell phone and called him but no one was answering. Then she called his office they told her that he was in a meeting and that no one was to bother him. Kagome is really worried now and she doesn't even know what to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha just got out of her meeting and his assistant told him that someone named Kagome Higurashi called him. He walked into his office and picked up his cell and dialed her number but no one was answering. He thought that it was probably nothing important so he just decided to go and eat dinner. He got to his favorite cafe and he was just sitting down and was going to have his coffee until he saw the news on the T.V. Stars International just had an accident with one of there buses. 'That must've been why Kagome called me' So Inuyasha put on his coat and walked out of the cafe and got in his car driving to where Kagome is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He got to the place of the accident and was helping everyone to rescue everyone out of the bus but when he got out the wheel of the bus kind of slipped and Inuyasha's leg got under it and it was broken real badly. He was taken to the emergency room to get rescued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was still in surgery and Kagome was outside waiting and crying. She was really sad because if she didn't call him then he wouldn't have been like this. 'if he is going to be handicapped all his life I'll never forgive my self.' Kagome was crying for a really long time until the doctor came out.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He's fine now but he has to sit in a wheel chair for a couple of weeks."  
  
"Oh, thank you. By the way, can I go see him now?"  
  
"Yeah but you can't talk to him cause he is sleeping."  
  
"Thank you very much!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
Kagome walked in to his room and saw him lying there and tears began to come out of her eyes again. She walked over and sat next to him crying.  
  
"Inuyasha I have never told you this but today I have to tell you, Inuyasha I have never been so scared and I hope you will be ok soon, no you will be ok soon. I am really sorry I shouldn't have called you if I didn't you probably wouldn't have gotten like this. I am really sorry. And one last thing you know that thing you asked me when we first met well the answer is yes."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes opened up.  
  
"So you'll be my girlfriend then?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two months later  
  
Inuyasha's leg has gotten healed totally but he wanted to pull this little prank un the people working for him.  
  
Inuyasha was walking to his office with Kagome by his side. As he walked pass everyone they were all asking how he was.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's been two months how come you are still using a walking stick, is there any problems?"  
  
"HA! I stopped using this thing years ago!" He shouted with happiness and through the walking stick in the air. But the stick hit someone.  
  
"Oh no, watch out!"  
  
But that was too late to be said. The person was already on the floor.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, thank you!"  
  
"You're welcome, I think."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So this is the end of chapter three, hope you liked it.  
  
Again Please review!^_^  
  
I'll update A.S.A.P.  
  
Thanks for the support everyone! 


	4. Sessoumaru's Plan

Exclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.  
  
Authors note: Thanks for all the people who reviewed you gave me a lot of courage.  
  
Love begins with friendship  
  
Chapter 4 - Sesshoumaru's Plan  
  
Well Kagome and Inuyasha is doing good on their relationship but they still have some things that they have to clear up, for example Sesshoumaru. Lately Sesshoumaru heard that his Kagome was together with his boss Inuyasha he was really angry and mad because Kagome wouldn't choose him over Inuyasha. 'God Inuyasha you bastard you take Kagome away from me won't be good for you.' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
After work Sesshoumaru thought of something that could do some real bad for Inuyasha bad enough for his company to be closed down. This afternoon he is going to have dinner with the boss of OCC Tech company and well they've planed up something to close down Inuyasha's company.  
  
"So, Sesshoumaru what have you thought up." Naraku the boss of OCC company said.  
  
"Well since I am working for his company now I would know a lot about it and I do know that he is planning on putting one of his new computer programs on the market and well since I have access to everything because the oh so gullible Inuyasha trusts me so much I could put virus into it and when someone buys it he automatically go to jail and you'll get what you want and I'll get what I want." Sesshoumaru said with a big and yet ugly smile on his face.  
  
"And what exactly is it that you want, Sesshoumaru, and what will I get from this?" Naraku said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"You Naraku will just get the sweet taste of revenge and me, I'll get his company." Sesshoumaru said feeling happier than ever.  
  
"And why would you think that I would let you have it?" Naraku asked  
  
"Because if you don't let me have it then you'll go to jail with Inuyasha if you don't let me have his company." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Fine, Sesshoumaru, have it your way, but no offense, you won't ever be as good as him." Naraku said then just left Sesshoumaru there alone.  
  
'Inuyasha jail is coming for you.' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Naraku thought that no one would know this plan but it wasn't as good as they thought. There was one person who heard everything and recorded on tape, that person is - Sango. She is planning on bringing this to Inuyasha's friend Miroku since he is a police men.  
  
_______________*******___________********_______________  
  
Sango asked Inuyasha for Miroku's phone number and of course Inuyasha has no reason to not give it to her so he just gave it to her. Sango went in her room and called Miroku and of course she was speaking in a low voice not to let Inuyasha find out what happened. She dialed Miroku's number and was patiently waiting for response.  
  
"Hello, Miroku here." Miroku said with a fork in his mouth cause he was going to have his dinner.  
  
"Hi Miroku this is Sango."  
  
"Who the hell is Sango?"  
  
"You know, Sango, Kagome's boss?"  
  
"Ohhhh, it's you why are you calling me?"  
  
"Well you are a police right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well someone is gonna make Inuyasha go to jail and I need your help arresting him, that's all I can say right now meet me at the Starbucks on Elm street and I'll tell you everything."  
  
"Ok, what time?"  
  
"Twenty minutes later."  
  
"But I still have to eat my din-." Sango has already cut him off by hanging up.  
  
'Inuyasha, you don't know what I do for you these days.'  
  
Sango was just going to go out the door and she thought maybe she should make a copy of the tape just in case so she took the tape out of her pocket and quickly made a copy and toke the original and walked out the door in an almost lightning speed  
  
"BYE, KAG!"  
  
________________******___________******_________________  
  
"Inuyasha, who did she just call again?"  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"And she just RAN out the door, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Well what are you thinking?"  
  
"I think Sango and Miroku are going out."  
  
"Oh my god, that can't be true."  
  
"Yes it can!"  
  
" Yeah, but we don't know for sure."  
  
" Then we'll just have to find out."  
  
________________******___________******_______________  
  
Sango met up with Miroku and took out the tape carefully just in case that anyone saw. Sango then took out a walkman and put the headphone on it then put the tape in to let Miroku listen to it. After five minutes when Miroku finished listening to it he just couldn't believe what he heard.  
  
"Sango, we really have to do something about this." Miroku said with a really shocked look on his face.  
  
"I know, If Sesshoumaru does his plan before we do something then it could be really bad for Inuyasha." Sango said in a really soft voice and she was still looking around just in case that Sesshoumaru was around.  
  
Miroku and Sango was going to take this tape to the police department and let them do everything.  
  
Sango and Miroku were done with their meeting and Miroku was walking Sango home until they met up with the person that they didn't want to see the most. It was Sesshoumaru. He had people following Sango watching her every move, and he knew about the tape and the copy of the tape. Suddenly two shadows walked up behind him, they were people who worked for him.  
  
"Kill them for me, boys." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"The two killers walked up to Sango and Miroku and one guy walked to Sango and puts a hand on the first button of her shirt. But Sango slapped his hand off. Then the guy got mad and started slapping her face and punching her. When Miroku saw this he got really mad and quickly toke the guys hand off of Sango and started punching and kicking him making him bleed all over. Then the second guy came and was going to beat Miroku up until Sango kicked him in the most painful part of a man's body. But there was one last person that they had to fight, Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sango, you bitch, you kick my people and I'll just have to kick your people." After Sesshoumaru said this he kicked Sango's stomach which would be dangerous for the baby. Then Sesshoumaru went to Miroku and both started to fight each other. First Miroku punched Sesshoumaru hard on the face then kicked him on the stomach. Sesshoumaru fought back by a punch on the stomach. But now Miroku can't hold back anymore because the thought of Sango's baby been on made him as angry as hell.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU, YOU FUCKIN SON OF A BITCH!!!!"  
  
"Ku ku ku, such a dirty mouth for a police men." This time Miroku really couldn't take it anymore and he started punching and kicking him all over his body making him bleed all over and with one last kick on the head Sesshoumaru fainted.  
  
Then he helped Sango up and he quickly called 911 with his cell and the emergency car came really fast. They are on the way to the hospital and Sango is really worried about her baby. Will him or her be saved?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note:  
  
So how did you like this chapter?  
  
You thinks Sango's baby is gonna be saved, you'll just have to keep reading to find out.  
  
Please review, guys I really need them or I won't keep on writing this fic. 


End file.
